


The Dragon Princess's Shining Treasure

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin confesses her feelings for Scarlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Corrin felt a hand grip onto her shoulder from behind. By now, she was all too familiar with the powerful yet dextrous hand upon her, and, as every time, spun as the hand turned her to look at red armor and a face with a confident smirk. Scarlet flashed a grin at Corrin. "Heya, precious! Whatcha up to?" That wide smile and tough voice...Corrin felt as though something just jumped in her chest. "Ah...n-nothing much..." the princess smiled back weakly, trying to keep whatever she was feeling from showing on her face. Scarlet leaned in close to Corrin's face, a reassuring expression on her as Corrin looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze. The knight placed a hand on the dragon girl's head. "You okay? You're looking a little nervous... something wrong?" Her fanged teeth chattered a bit as she looked up into her eyes...eyes blazing, full of concern, prepared for action. She didn't want to worry Scarlet with that look. "N-no, I am...fine." The wyvern knight slung her arm around the smaller girl's neck, pulling her alongside her. "Ah, cmon, something's been eatin' ya lately..." She motioned with her head. "Cmere, we can talk about it." Corrin offered no protest as her powerful arm brought her into Scarlet's own quarters.

Scarlet led Corrin over to her bed, letting her sit down on it. "Relax, make yourself at home, princess...ya mind if I make myself a bit more comfortable? Not like anyone else is gonna bother us." Corrin nodded in acceptance, silently, and Scarlet let out a small laugh as she removed her armor. "Thanks...so, something's clearly on your mind, wanna tell me about it? You've been acting like this ever since we went stargazing...I do something wrong?" Corrin's eyes glanced up at Scarlet taking the top of her armor off, her muscular arms stretching over her head, seeing her undershirt over her chest...Corrin was beginning to sweat, Scarlet had her cornered...she knew she had no other option than to be honest with herself, and Scarlet, and be as straightforward as she could. "I...I really think...that I like you, Scarlet." Scarlet's chestplate clattered to the ground as her eyes widened in realization, looking intensely at Corrin now, her full focus upon the commander. She continued, "You're just...so beautiful, and strong, and brave, and confident, and skillful, and graceful, and...and...I just...couldn't stop thinking about you..."

Scarlet's face went as red as her namesake. At the same time, her face went into a happy smile, one of relief and joy. "Y-you serious? I mean...I've been feelin' the same way about you, ya know?" Her hand scratched the back of her head. "I...I dunno how long...but I mean...I took ya stargazing so I could get closer...and the things you said then made me feel certain...I love you, princess." Corrin's face reddened to match her partner's armor. "S-so...erm...what comes next...?" She asked, timidly. Scarlet steadily walked over to Corrin and leaned in, her freckled face in front of the princess's. "I think...we start with this." She closed her eyes, and their lips met. Corrin felt more flustered than ever, but she also felt...content. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Scarlet, who did the same in return. This felt like such an incredible moment, one she had been waiting for her whole life, and she didn't want it to end, she wanted to hold this kiss with Scarlet forever...but eventually, they parted, staring into each other's eyes with passion.

Scarlet broke through the moment of silence with a small chuckle. "Ehehe...so...can I call ya my girlfriend now...? Always wanted to call ya that...along with a bunch of other things..." Corrin smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "Yes! Of course! I want to be together with you, Scarlet...for the rest of my life...my shining star." She gave a fanged grin at Scarlet, who only got more flustered. "H-hey, uh...no fair...ya precious princess!" She blurted out, causing Corrin to also become overwhelmed. On an impulse, she jumped forward, tackling Scarlet to the floor, giggling and laughing together. When they calmed down, Corrin let out a deep sigh and laid her head against her girlfriend's chest. "I love you, Scarlet..." Her knight smiled and patted her head. "Love you too, precious."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having become a couple, the pair go to Corrin's quarters together after a long day.

A long hard day of training and combat had Corrin tired and sweating all over. She stumbled as she walked back to camp slowly, breathing heavily. Still, her spirits were still in good health. After all, she had her allies and family backing her up and supporting her, and alongside her all the way, she had a tough girl that she loved more than anything. Stopping for a moment to sigh at the thought, the very knight she was thinking of landed right next to her.

"Need a hand, precious?" Scarlet extended a hand to her commander and sweetheart. Corrin blushed as she looked up at her gallant, shining knight grinning down at her from atop her steed. She took her hand gratefully. "Here ya go!" Scarlet pulled Corrin up on her wyvern with a tight grip, letting her relax and catch her breath and get seated behind her. "Thank...you..." she panted out, arms wrapping around her girlfriend's torso. The knight winked back at her. "Anything for you, darling! Hold on tight." Corrin nodded and held Scarlet close in her embrace, pressing her cheek upon her back as the winged beast flew them back home.

Corrin was still somewhat exhausted by the time they got back, so after Scarlet returned her wyvern to the stables, she slung an arm over her companion's shoulder, helping her walk back home. "Easy there...ya did a lot today, so you'd best take it easy." The princess smiled back up at her. "Well, you did quite a lot too...it was...incredible to watch, as ever." Corrin giggled as her girlfriend's freckled face turned red. "Ah, cmon, yer too charming! Ya give me too much credit, you did most of the work...and looked great doing it too, I might add." She muttered out the last bit, embarrassed. Corrin's flustered face matched the hue of her partner's armor as they approached her quarters.

"You have anything to do, Scarlet, or...?" Scarlet gave an eager grin. "Nope, I'm free for the evening...so I'll gladly keep ya company, princess." Excited, Corrin beckoned for Scarlet to follow her in. She was all too happy to follow behind her partner, closing the door securely behind as she entered Corrin's room. Scarlet let out a relieved sigh. "Haaah...always nice to take a load off at the end of the day." As she spoke, she loosened the ties of her red armor, letting it clatter to the floor.

Scarlet was turned away from Corrin as she removed the armor, so she couldn't see Corrin blushing and smiling with a faraway look as the princess gazed upon her strong back. Approaching quietly, she embraced her girlfriend from behind once again, now placing a kiss on the side of her neck. The surprise attack from behind caught Scarlet off guard, making her blush bright and shudder at the feeling of those gentle lips on her. "Ah...Corrin..." she mumbled with deep breaths, with no will or way to move from that spot until her sweetheart allowed her to. After a period of quiet relaxation, the princess released her, allowing her to turn around. Smiling and in her sleepwear, the knight allowed herself to be led by the hand to the soft bed.

The two embraced each other as they lay, each holding their most precious treasure close. After peacefully gazing into each others eyes and blushing for a moment, they closed their eyes and their lips met. The two of them cherished the feeling, letting time tick by before moving their faces apart with happy smiles. "I love ya, princess." "And I love you, my shining knight." Giggling at her goofy sweet-talk, Scarlet placed another kiss on her cheek. They cuddled affectionately as the two tired warriors drifted off to a well-earned rest.


End file.
